1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to a method of bypassing a float switch controlling a water pump. More particularly, it relates to a water pump hydraulically connected to a reservoir and to a pressure switch.
2. Background Art
Currently, a pressure float in a water reservoir detects a low water level and sends an electrical signal to a pressure sensitive relay switch which causes the pressure sensitive relay switch to open the power supply circuit to the water pump. This results in the water pump turning off. There may still be water at the bottom of the water reservoir that can be desirable for a user to access. There is a need for a manual override switch to allow a user to use the remaining water in the water reservoir. Additionally, this manual switch is helpful in priming the pump during the servicing of the pump such as, replacing of the shaft seal or pump motor.
Commonly, float switches do not sense accurately. These inefficient float switches often turn off the water pump before the water is exhausted and leave usable water in the reservoir. This novel invention allows a user to manually access or extract at least apportion of water from the reservoir.
However, in view of the prior art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the pertinent art how the identified needs could be fulfilled.